


Link is Rhett's Most Grand Adventure

by LostInMythicality



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMythicality/pseuds/LostInMythicality
Summary: A series of moments and times of their lives where Rhett undeniably knows that Link is his most grand adventure.





	1. 001

It’s Tuesday night, they just wrapped up a super important business dinner in the heart of Los Angeles. They knocked it out of the park and secured the deal. They part ways with the others and burst outside into the cool night air. The taste of champagne still biting at their lips. The rush of success thrumming deep inside their bellies. They can’t stop high-fiving as they wait for their Uber back to the studio to get their cars. The moment settles a little, Link looking up into the velvety sky, Rhett humming a small tune against the breeze. It carries to Link’s ear and it drizzles through his soul like warm honey. He catches the melody and begins to hum back the harmony. He looks over to Rhett who’s beaming and before he realizes it, he’s grabbed Rhett’s waist in a firm embrace. Not once breaking the tune they begin to slow dance through the song they hum together. The sunken streetlights acting as the only anchor to real life. They come to the end of the song, Rhett leans down, grabs Link’s glasses for just a minute to really see his friend, his companion, his other half. He whispers into Link’s ear, “I’m happy for us too,” and slides over to leave a kiss on his lips. Link briefly deepens it before gasping for air. Rhett replaces the glasses and they entwine their hands under the cloak of darkness until their ride shows up.  
Link is Rhett’s most grand adventure, he’s absolutely certain of it.


	2. 002

Sitting at Link’s desk when he arrived that morning was a small globe, a fresh cup of coffee, and a folded up paper. Rhett was nowhere to be seen and he thought it odd since he definitely saw his car in the parking lot. He sat down and tentatively brought the cup to his lips not sure if there was something mischievous done to it. He sipped on the perfectly done cup of coffee. Just the right amount of everything. He ran his fingertips lightly over the globe, tracing the continents as he slowly spins it. A small grin appears on his face as he gets lost in the moments both past and future. He thinks back to adventures at the Cape Fear River, in Australia, tours and shows and everything in between. He thinks forward to London and all the other exciting things they’ve got planned. He gets lost in the moment and does not realize that Rhett has stepped into the room.

Rhett slowly sneaks into their office, admiring the view of his beautiful friend obviously lost in the moments he’s remembering. He slides up behind him and begins to massage his shoulders. “Thank you for the coffee, it was perfectly made,” Link exclaims, quietly melting into the slow circles Rhett has begun making into his body. Rhett leans down, “You’re welcome, baby.” He presses his mouth against Link’s skin, just under the ear. “Have you opened the paper yet? You really should,” as he slides his hands down to Link’s hands, massaging slowly on the way. Link tosses his head back into the grasp, and makes his way to the paper with no real hurry.

He opens the paper and sees two mock plane tickets inside. Rhett begins speaking a confession, a yearning… 

“We haven’t had much time to ourselves these last few years. We don’t share hotel rooms or car rides any more. I’m scared we’re drifting and I don’t want that,” as he pulls Link up and out of his seat. He continues after a short breath and after grabbing Link’s waist and pulling him a little closer. “So here’s your assignment, you pick the location, and the dates, and I want us to go on an adventure. The two of us. I’ll be at the airport eagerly waiting.” 

Link scans Rhett’s face for any joke or sign of play and finds none. He’s serious and now Link is serious too. He leans up and pulls Rhett’s face close to his, “You want an adventure?” He questions? His ghosts Rhett’s lips with his. “Let’s get outta here, tonight,” he escapes Rhett’s grasp and spins the globe forcefully. He stops it with a finger, and it lands appropriately at Hawaii. “Hawaii it is,” they quietly speak into the room. Rhett acts before Link changes his mind as is on the phone ordering tickets and a hotel room, clearing schedules for the next days.

Three hours later they arrive at the airport, buzzing like newlyweds…

Link is Rhett’s Most Grand Adventure.


	3. 003

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little twist on a traditional camping adventure.

Camping, when you're as busy as Rhett and Link, is hard to come by. With schedules as busy as ever, and families involved in many different clubs, sports, and activities the thought of escaping for a weekend, hell, even one night was unheard of right now. Rhett had been unusually frustrated and angry lately, short with the crew, and Link had no doubt it was bleeding into his family life too. He decided to pull out all of the stops to try and help his friend out. He began texting Christy and Jessie asking if they could arrange for the kids to be away for the weekend and set them up on a fantastic girls getaway. Fully on his dime, and realizing they too hadn't had much time to escape lately, they readily accepted.

He leaves the office abruptly and asks Rhett delicately to mind the commands while he's out. He white lies and said Christy was having trouble with something at home and escapes without Rhett seeming to be bothered.

He quickly heads to the outdoor store and grabs everything. Tent, sleeping bags, air mattresses, lanterns, even a portable camp stove and cooler. He stops at the grocery store and splurges on excellent steaks and a few nice bottles of wine. As well as beans, he knows Rhett will love the thought. 

He rushes to the McLaughlin house. Jessie greets him warmly at the door and he presents her with a special little token of appreciation for her willingness to go along with the plan. It's just a book about interior design he'd noticed at the grocery store but she was definitely thrilled. He gets to work, setting up everything in the backyard. Stringing layers and layers of soft warm lights across the yard, the tent, making sure everything had a perfect place and that everything was set. His phone begins to ring.

"Hey Link, where you at? You've been gone a long time and we have that meeting at 4, do I need to push it back? I really don't want to." Link hears Rhett explain himself in his southern drawl. It comes out a little stronger when he's agitated.

"No, no, I'm on my way back in five minutes actually, I'll see you real soon." Link chooses to keep it short as to not irritate him further. He throws away all the trash and does one last check to make sure everything is just right. He rushes through the kitchen and by Jessie. He plants a quick peck on her cheek, and thanks her again. 

He rushes back to the studio just in time for the meeting. Rhett looks at him questioning him without words, but not necessarily irritated. Link just nods and begins refreshing himself on the meeting notes.

They walk into the meeting and things go roughly. The sponsor wanting more than they feel comfortable giving right away and after an hour and a half they decide to sleep on it and come back fresh on Monday.

Back in their office, Link takes initiative and grabs Rhett's keys from him as they pack up for the day. "I'm gonna drive you home, if that's okay," he casually but firmly says. Enough so, that Rhett doesn't really question it but welcomes it. "That actually sounds nice, I've had a long day and could use some time to zone out," he responds. They lock up the office and head to the parking lot.

Traffic was surprisingly nice on them today and they were both grateful. Rhett because he was on his last nerve, Link because he was nervous about his plan. Everything seemed to be perfectly in place. Christy had dropped Jade off at the McLaughlin house and to pick up Jessie. Link pulls fully into the driveway and turns the car off. 

He reaches over the middle and takes Rhett's hand in his, "Mind if I come in? Just for a little." He pleads with those ocean blue eyes. Rhett laughs while simply nodding. It's not a second thought to him to say yes. They get out of the car and make their way to the door. Rhett puts in the key and Link opens it. Barbara and Jade come rushing to their feet. "Wait, why is Jade here?" He asks quizzing his lifelong friend. "Christy must've needed more time," he lies. He's not ready to reveal the surprise quite yet. He starts guiding Rhett to the wine on the counter and pours two healthy glasses. They glitter in the warm glow from the backyard that Rhett hasn't quite noticed yet. They take a few sips and decompress around the counter for a little. Just staring longingly at one another, reflecting, and also dreaming of the future. Link takes Rhett's hand again, and leads him outside...

Rhett's breath leaves him temporarily. He steps out of his house to the most beautiful scene. So many lights a second sky has formed, the hot tub already warmed, the tent and the cute little dining area under the stars. Link looks at him blushing and apologetically says "Sorry about the lies," and looks down at his toes. Rhett places his hand so delicately underneath his life long best friends perfectly shaped jaw and tilts his head back up to meet his gaze. There's a single tear in Rhett's eye and all he can say is "How?" Link smiles, "We've got the place to ourselves until Sunday evening and I know we're too busy to get away to camp but thought to bring camp to you." Link responds. Rhett dips his head down and kisses Link so passionately and sweetly they both see stars. 

They spend that evening laying out on the grass with their dogs playing and snuggling around them, playfully bouncing between the hot tub and the snacks, chasing each other around the yard after the alcohol takes a little more of their inhibitions away. They feast on the delicious meal and get changed into their sleeping arrangements. Rhett climbs into the tent like a ten year old while Link just eyes him proudly. That is his Rhett. His beautiful amber-haired, stunning, drop dead gorgeous friend. The dogs just outside the tent curled together on a new bed Link chose. They curl up and laugh and kiss and cuddle and enjoy each others bodies until they see a hint of the sun begin to rise. Rhett looks at Link and says, "I love camping. I love you more." They snuggle up together and fall asleep.

Rhett is now more certain than ever that Link is his most grand adventure.


	4. 004

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a Memphis memory...

They'd spent all day gallivanting around the hotel chasing those prized ducks and learning tidbits of Memphis history throughout. They even got to help with the morning and evening ceremonies for the ducks. While neither of them exactly ever said anything it felt like the old days. Where they could just be funny, create stories, and play off each other's personalities. Occasionally, Link would catch Rhett's gorgeous eyes for a little too long. Then they'd bashfully go back to what their task was. Rhett took notice of his friend, he often took particular attention to his long figure. Taking sneaky peaks as they walked from one place to another. He'd manage to get away with it, focusing on something else before those beautiful blue eyes made contact with his.

They wrapped up their shooting and said their goodbyes and stumbled onto the Memphis streets. They decided to let the crew who'd traveled with them to also have a night to explore the city. They all scattered towards different attractions. Link took one look at Rhett and said "let's find a bar," while lightly grasping Rhett's pinky with his hand briefly before letting go. A twinkle in his eye. Rhett could never deny that twinkle. It spoke of their history and raced towards another memory. 

They grabbed an uber and shortly they were at the bar. Not quite a dive bar, but dark and well worn. They slid into a booth towards the back. The cool leather worn with age. The bartender came and took their drink order and that's when they finally started to relax. Knowing they could indulge for a few hours of time, just the two of them. Link wasted no time getting comfortable. He slid up right against Rhett's side. Toes and thighs touching under the table. Feeling a little mischievous he then placed his hand around Rhett's upper thigh and squeezed and then released. He felt Rhett's head tip towards him just a little and a quiet sigh of relaxation escape his Rhett's lips. 

The bartender came back with their drinks and they fell into conversation about the day and how they thought Memphis was so far. Laughter, smiles glowing in the dim lighting, and more frequent touching. They'd each enjoyed two more rounds and then decided it was time to go explore the city with what little time they had left.

They hopped in a car and told the driver to take them to a place they could get lost in the forest for a little. He took them to the Wolf River Greenway. They got out and began to explore the trails and immediately it took them back to the days they'd explore the Cape Fear. Link led them down trails and near the river and back down more trails. Rhett chased him, hungry for a stolen moment. He caught him and held his hand. It stopped Link in his tracks and he looked back casting that same mischievous glance. Link snaked his other hand up around Rhett and they were standing together in a warm embrace. The breeze around them accentuating the moment bringing them even closer together. Rhett brought a hand up to Link's hair and ran it through it tenderly, softly, and traced it down around his ear to cup his chin. "Wow, Memphis looks beautiful tonight," Rhett whispered. Link blushes, "You're not even looking at it," he laughs and leans into the touch. "Yeah I am bo, I see it in your eyes." Rhett replies, eyes twinkling.

Before Link can react Rhett kisses him fiercely. Link smiles around the kiss and returns it with equal energy. Soon Rhett has backed Link up against a tree and is sliding his tongue across Link's jawline. They collide and crash into the moment like they hadn't seen each other in days. Hands searching for skin under shirts, tugging on belt loops. Whispers and promises made. Link breaks the moment, toe touches Rhett, and runs fast leaving Rhett stone still. Rhett looks up just in time to see those beautiful blue eyes looking at him. "You coming, not? It's time for bed," Link coyly says... 

With that, Rhett picks up the jackets that had been tossed and chases Link through the woods... 'Link is Rhett's Most Grand Adventure,' Rhett smiles to himself as his heartbeat races...


	5. 005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week apart, they fall back into each other...

Just thinking of Rhett meeting Link at the airport by surprise. Holding one of those cute little signs displaying last name 'Neal' he paces back and forth at the arrivals gate nervously. He feels like a boy in school waiting for his prom date to come out. A little putter patter in his heartbeat. He looks up at the arrivals board and seeing Link's flight number click over to arrived. He does one last check to make sure all his buttons are correct, his laces tied, his hair just right.

He looks towards the exit and he sees Link first. Link is determined to just get to baggage check and be done so he's keeping his eyes low. He's seen the inside of this airport dozens of times. He navigates it practically blindfolded. Rhett panics a little noticing that Link isn't coming towards him so he re-adjusts his position until he's right in front of Link's still downturned being.

Link walks into the person in front of him full bore. Before the fallout even begins he's already saying 'I'm sorry's' profusely. He begins to look up the long form in front of him. A small smile creeps over his face as he recognizes it's Rhett. He continues checking out his friend as his eyes meet the sign displaying his last name and then Rhett's eyes.

Rhett beams back at Link and then drops the sign and wraps him up in a bear hug. Strong full arms around Link's body. One hand splayed out on Link's lower back. One cradling Link's tired neck rolling slow circles into it. "I've missed you," he bends down to whisper into Link's ear. Before he can stand back up, Link's lips are chasing his for a welcome home kiss. Rhett melts into the warmth of the moment. "I've missed you too, so much," Link says as he breaks the kiss. They stand there for what feels like hours just getting lost in each other's eyes. 

"Let's go get your bags and get outta here," Rhett suggests... He lets Link lead the way to baggage claim as he eyes him moving through the crowd. Beautiful, tall, ruggedly perfect, and his. He catches up and whispers into Link's ear, "I'm never going a week without you again." They stand waiting at the baggage carousel watching it spin and Link responds, "Yeah, that's a good idea." He winks and the grabs Rhett's hand. 

They grab Link's bag and head to the car. Before they get in Link presses Rhett against it wrapping his arms around Rhett's waist in deep hunger. He leans up and starts kissing Rhett's jawline just below the ear. He nibbles on the lobe, leaving a few bites here and there. He then kisses Rhett in the mouth. Needy, thirsty, like the only hydration he needs is Rhett. Rhett moans into the kiss. He's just so damn thankful. After a few minutes of making out like teenagers Rhett breaks the kiss.

"Let's go home and get into bed," he growls as he reaches for the door handle. They get inside the car and he adds, "I just gotta make sure I remember every part of you." Link slides in the passenger seat and grins, "Bo, it was only a week." 

Rhett gets out on the open road and is never more certain that Link is his most grand adventure.


	6. 006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes they don't even need to leave the office for Rhett to know...

It's Tuesday night and Rhett just slid underneath the covers and into bed. The coolness of the sheets and quiet air being the first breath he'd gotten all day. Oh my, what a day it had been, too.

Between capturing Link at eye level in the corner of their office, pinning his newly tall friend against the wall as he slid his hands from his waist up his shirt and back down again before growling and resuming work. The heels had worked him up in a way he hadn't anticipated. Then at the end of the day after filming an episode, they went live on Instagram. 200 hairbrush strokes for 200k to St. Jude. They were beaming as they'd learned they'd reached the lofty goal and began to chase an even loftier one. Rhett tried hard to stay in the moment as he had the brush run through his hair but his mind flashed back to times when hands were running through hair. Times when he'd poke a light joke at Link's gray. Times when that white hair is all he could see in the moonlight after one of their escapes from city lights. 

The livestream ended and Rhett thanked those who were witnessing the event and made a quick exit to their shared office. He climbed the loft stairs two at a time. He sank into the recliner and tried to regain his breathing. Running slow circles into his thigh. His heart damn near stopped when he heard their office door open and then close with a distinct lock. He wasn't sure Link had known he was in there yet and he didn't want to reveal himself. Instead he listened carefully. He heard their fridge open and ice fall into a glass and then some liquid being poured. Then he heard the loft stairs come to life. Each one Link stepped, Rhett's eyes dilated that much further and his palms that much sweater. He saw Link appear, a wild eyed, methodically moving, animalistic Link. A rare moment in the daylight for them. In his hand he'd poured two tequila sunrises, heavy on the tequila. He walked achingly slow towards Rhett. He finally closed the distance and sat squarely on Rhett's fully presented and open lap, straddling him with ease. He set his own glass down and tipped Rhett's to his lips. Rhett grabbed Link's hips as silent permission to pour. The cool drink felt like fire as he drank it. Chasing views of that beautiful face in front of him. He ran his hands through that hair he was brushing earlier today and silently thought this was so much better. Being able to feel the strands part for his fingers. Grabbing the base of Link's neck and running his hands up and down. The moans and breathy "oh god's" he received as praise a symphony to his ears.

"The temperature today has been ridiculous, don't you think?" Link breathed into Rhett's jaw, hovering, teasing, drawing Rhett to him like a bee to flowers. He coyly picks up his glass drains it like he did with Rhett's, sets it down, and grinds into Rhett's body.

"Get's hotter every day with you around, Link," Rhett growls into Link's chest. They make out for hours, like they'd never see one another again. Somewhere in the frenzy, they'd ordered food and enjoyed a late meal which they relished in feeding to one another between stolen kisses and more brush strokes. 

Rhett was the one to break free tonight and say it was time to go home. They both looked defeated but knew that it was the right thing to do. He found it to be remarkable that sometimes they didn't even need to leave the office to know that Link is his most grand adventure. He could barely wait until the next time they got to explore together.


	7. 007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burned with desire...

His lungs burned in the crisper air of the winter. The golden rays of sunlight filtering through the trees and the light fog that laid out adventure before him. It’s a hike he’s done many times before. An escape from the daily life when he needed to step away from the daily routine.

Today, he was practically running through the cover of the trees in search of something, anything, really. His heart rate caught up with his mind and he began to hear it in his ears. Beating loudly, like a drum. Tears began to pour down his face. Tears of sadness, and tears of hope.

He stopped in his tracks to collect himself. The trail was quiet today and he was grateful that the world wasn’t going to see him fall apart. That’s what he was doing, he admitted to himself. His shoulders slouching forward as another round of sobs overtook him.

It burned, he burned, the flashes of white hot memory almost bringing him to his knees. Both in desperation and euphoria. His mind constantly negotiating between retreating and chasing the memories in every breath he exhaled. Evidence left by each small puff he could see that left his lips.

His best friend had told him three days ago that they needed some space, that boundaries were getting muddy, and that he was confused. Had told him while they were wrapped up in each other on the floor in his kitchen. Muttered between selfish grabs of hair, of skin. Had told him again in his bed. Explained away between moans, and statements of how dangerous this felt. They carefully pulled apart from each other. Leaving last little love licks. A burned apology.  
Since then, he hadn’t heard a word from his life long friend. Not even a hint of his presence in the office. Seeing the perfectly untouched desk this morning seared into his mind. He needed out of this moment. He took lunch, and didn’t come back. Instead, he chased the sun through the trees hoping it would create a new fire to begin healing.

He picked up on the trail again, almost to the end where the view would be worth it. It always was. A few minutes later, he approached the normal spot where they always sat. Their California version of the Cape Fear. He turned the final length of path and set eyes on it and then immediately froze. He couldn’t tell if it was anger or undying yearn that made his blood boil but he felt fresh energy surge through him from his head to his toes. Before he could stop himself he was running towards the man perched on the spot he was coming to claim.

He wordlessly sat down next to his friend. Not daring to break the silence. Together they sat, not a word, for what felt like hours. Occasionally a brief glance stolen by one or the other. A careful balance of letting the other know they weren’t leaving, and of making sure the other wasn’t going anywhere.

“How did you know I would be here?” The voice beside him spoke, barely above a whisper. It felt like embers rushing over him. Every part of his being alight with new energy.

“I came to get away from you, if you want the truth. I came to try and piece together this new thing that’s either happening or not. Came here to forgive you and myself. Most of all, I came to pray.” He slid just enough closer to his partner to send clearly he wasn’t going anywhere. “Came to pray because this life ain’t nothin’ worth living if you’re not there with me. The world without you is gray, and your eyes are oceans of color. I need to be in the ocean, bo. This world burns without you and I need you.” He dared make the first real eye contact.

There behind the glasses staring back at him, Rhett saw the words he was saying mirrored back. Those blue eyes hanging on his every word, glistening with tears. Rhett continued simply, “I love you more today, than I did yesterday, but not more than I’ll love you tomorrow.” Rhett felt a warm hand come over his, wrapping his fingers between his. Dancing a small pattern of reassurance with his thumb. Eagerly, he accepted it. On fire from every point in his entire body and before he could change his mind, Rhett took his other hand and caressed Link’s cheek. Carefully and with reverence, he leaned over and kissed Link. Whispers overtook them and Rhett’s burn began to simmer. Instead of pain, a vibrant warmth began to seep into his bones. They kissed and kissed and kissed.

Link pulled away, “I’m sorry I was so stupid. I’m never gonna let you do this life alone. If I’m your ocean, I’ll always have space for you to dive in. I was just scared of how fast it happened I think.” Link began kissing the tears off Rhett’s face. Tenderly running a hand through the auburn waves. Rhett melted. “Y'know how we said not yet?” Link added. Barely above a whisper and as he pounced on Rhett’s lap, a small smirk ran over his face. “Maybe now is time.” They sat there until the dead of night etching this moment into their minds. Dancing between laughing, and planning, and confessing, and a kiss here and there. Rhett’s lungs stopped burning but now his heart was burning even stronger. 

Even if things get rocky, and complicated, Link is Rhett’s most grand adventure and he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	8. 008

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas, Proposal, and super duper cliche'. :-)

Rhett and Link and their sweet pups are out on a walk in the brisk winter air. Barbara and Jade occasionally nipping each other playfully, the boys grinning ear to ear as they pass each house decorated in Christmas splendor. As they pass each house, Rhett pulls Link just a little closer. Claiming the air getting that much cooler. Soon enough they're holding hands inside Rhett's pocket. Coming closer to the fanciest house on the block. Perfectly lined lights, and even a timed lighting display playing jazz carols. They stop to take it in and enjoy a song or two and Link adjusts his hand inside the pocket and feels something. A small smooth box, with rounded edges. He gazes up and sees Rhett's eyes, twinkling brighter than the lights and the stars combined.

Rhett whispers into Link's ear, "Hey, look how cute our girls are, look at how much they love each other." It takes Link's attention away just enough for Rhett to swing down onto one knee behind him...

Link turns back and is shocked to see Rhett on his knee. Rhett begins speaking again. "I've spent 34 Christmases with you and these 34 years have been my absolute favorite. Link, you are my most grand adventure and I can't imagine going the next 34 without you by my side. If you'll have me, bo, I'll spend the rest of our days making you smile like my heart does every time I see you. Will you marry me?" He ends with a nervous uptick in his tone. Staring into the blue eyes that he's chased on playgrounds, in the woods, on camping trips, on business trips. He sees every memory and every promise looking back at him. He opens the ring box to show a beautifully customized gold inlayed band. 

Link stands there frozen, etching this memory into his forever. He's about to say Yes to the man he loves the most but he wants the preserve it like a photograph before he loses himself to the tears already falling. He leans down into Rhett, passionately embracing him, ghosting their lips together, and whispers "Yes." He barely gets it out before they fall apart crying in the middle of suburban California.

After a few minutes of celebration, and the ceremony of Rhett putting the ring onto Link's finger, they take one last look at the beautiful house. Somehow, it became even more enchanting. Link places his hand back in Rhett's and puts his hand back in Rhett's pocket. This time his heart soars as Rhett plays with the newly added band on his finger.

He whispers, "I love being your grand adventure." They both smirk and before Link knows it, they're off on another journey.


	9. 009

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season Fourteen came to a close...

Season fourteen came to a close, featuring a dramatic coffeemaker Christmas feast. The crew moved effortlessly through transitions and straight into More with ease. They had a special guest on today as well adding to the excitement of the room. The Golden Tee winner! Rhett and Link thought she was just lovely, and the More featuring her went easily. They still were to have lunch with her and few other activities so they had to remain focused but a few glances to each other spoke of something else. A prize of sorts was on the line. 

They eased through the rest of their time with their special guest and shortly before four said their final goodbyes, took some final photos and were finally released to celebrate their fourteenth season's end. Before Link had even turned around Rhett was bounding towards the door a smile and a giddy laughter escaping through his lungs and into the air. Link ran after him, chasing him like they were playing tag on the playground. Rhett moved between desks, under doorways, through people effortlessly. Link was fully engaged in the competition at this point. Trying to get the elusive 'tag' on his friend of forever. Rhett made a move for their shared office then at the last minute bolted out into the parking lot catching Link by surprise. Rhett ran along their parking lot before turning the corner and re-entering through their main doors. Link anticipated the plan and waited in the corner in their office. His grin from ear to ear and suppressing laughter as to not give away his inevitable position. Around ten minutes passed and all of a sudden he started to hear Rhett shouting Link's name through their space. Stopping people along the way asking where Link had gone too, no doubt. Each time he heard Rhett, the voice became closer. He finally got to the door and swung it open dramatically. Link, surprised at even himself for not moving or making a sound. Rhett surveyed the empty space and collapsed on the couch. He'd given up the battle while secretly thinking he'd actually won it. Link watched his best friend sink into the couch and let out a few relaxed breaths. Rhett's head made contact with the back of the couch as he shut his eyes, taking in and appreciating the silence. He began to doze rather quickly. Link moved quietly. He'd even gone as far as to remove his shoes before Rhett got there. Made sure not to make a single peep. He quietly got up and stretched himself out quickly. They weren't those ten year olds on the playground anymore, he made note to himself as he ran a hand through his white streaked hair. He crept towards his target with admiration, thankfulness, with a touch of nostalgia. Memories flooding back with every step. 

He'd made it undetected to the side of the couch, Rhett hadn't noticed him yet. Before he could change his mind on his plan of attack he pounced on Rhett's waiting lap straddling him. Rhett reacted by throwing his head forward with an almost scream escaping his lips. It was quietly hushed by a finger to his lips. "Tag, you're it," Link expressed with a winners fist pump and a glimmer in his eye. Link ground his hips into Rhett's in slow circles beckoning a challenge before he began to slide off him. Before he could get that far Rhett wrapped his hands around Links wrists and held them above his friends head. Link continued rolling small circles with his hips hoping to distract Rhett. 

Rhett pulled himself up into better position running his free hand through his auburn hair, and fixing Link's. He removed Link's glasses and in a fluid motion pressed a kiss to Link's neck, right under the ear. Then he kissed Link's shoulder. Then his forehead. Link stilled against the motion, a small sigh of contentment escaping his lips. Rhett moved to ghost Link's ear with his tongue, lightly tracing a trail from lobe to top. "Tag, you're it, bo," he whispered huskily into his friends ear.

They sank into each other and between each frantic kiss and touch and laugh they ping ponged whispered "tags" to each other. They felt like teenagers again. Smiling into kisses, clumsy movements, cheesy jokes. 

Suddenly a knock at the door came and Link slid off Rhett and fixed himself quickly as Rhett did the same. Rhett called out, "yes?"

"Hey, the party bus is leaving for the wrap party are you guys just about ready?"

They exploded into simultaneous laughter and locked hands together shaking their heads, having forgot about the party entirely. Rhett leaned over to kiss Link once more as they got up and made their way to the door. "You're it." Rhett mischievously said as he opened the door. "Hey! Not fair!" Link exclaimed as they made their way to the crew. 

Rhett glanced back at his most grand adventure and then looked forward to their future. Rhett feels so lucky.


End file.
